fantasy_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromeda
Andromeda is a young female Demigod, being half Mer due to her mother, Talia, and half God in thanks to her father, Cas. She is a prominent figure in Creare because of her success in winning the Demigod Ascension Tourney, using her newfound opulence to promote herself as a independent woman and most importantly, a formidable opponent. Appearance Andromeda is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Being a fashion model, her outfit and hairstyles are nearly always different. Her hair might be styled so that her locks are curled at the bottom or her hair might look like it's been cut. In battle, Andromeda will tend to wear more conservative outfits to keep the cool air within from leaving. Personality History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities High Intellect: Being the daughter of a Magic Professor isn't just for bragging rights. Talia's teaching was embedded in her child at a early age, but her passion for education didn't transfer unfortunately. Andromeda sees education as a power tool, a way to stay above the game and that is the mindset she has adapted. She uses the information provided to her by her mother and her own studies to get the advantage over her opponents. Observation is critical to Andromeda's fights as it is the stepping stone for understanding the opponent better than they understand themselves. Great Magical Power: Efficient Mana Container: Andromeda's mana container is much more durable and tougher due to her Mer heritage and with the added bonus of her divine lineage, she is able to maximize this to utmost degree. Cold Resistance: Being half Mer, Andromeda's blood is naturally thicker, giving her resistance to the cold. This isn't to say she's immune to ice as being frozen and being cold are two different things, but it's enough to allow her to live in the ocean depths or play in the rain for days at a time. Magic Sense: Andromeda received her mother's Magic Sense but it much less refined being that she can only sense magical energies, but not the emotions carried behind them. Magical Abilities Heavenly Water Power '''is a Heavenly Power combined with Water Magic utilized by Andromeda. With all the little perks of Water Magic, Andromeda gets the added effect of being able to absorb her respective element as well. * Spells TBA '''Equipment Weaknesses Roleplays Relationships Personal [[Talia|'Talia']]: Talia is Andromeda's mother, but sometimes she feels more like a big sister than anything. Talia is always supportive of Andromeda's next endeavours and gives the young woman awesome advice when she needs it. The two have a open and expressive relationship void of secrets and lies. [[Cas|'Cas']]: Despite being her father, Andromeda seems him more as a pesky annoying older brother (and sometimes little). It's clear that Cas wants the best for Andromeda and she understands that, but she doesn't want to feel like everything's been handed to her in life and that her own accomplishments have no value or worth. This is where the disconnect is between the two and it is only growing as Cas tries to push harder and harder. Trivia * Andromeda's appearance is based off of Juvia Lockser from the '''Fairy Tail '''Series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mers Category:Demigods